spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Awakening
|writer = |directed = |creative = }} Death Awakening is the first episode of Time Travellers and the first episode of the first season. In this episode, SpongeBob SquarePants is a normal person but one day, something awakens at restless pause as a unknown invasion is about to happen but only a wise man can save them or should I say, alien? Transcript *''(The episode begins with the titles of the show are the 2005 to 2010 Doctor Who titles. The episode continues with a shot of the Earth turning as we zoom in onto the sea level to the Krusty Krab, where SpongeBob is whistling at his workplace whilst Squidward is giving out orders of Krabby Patties.)'' *SpongeBob: I love this job and I don't want go. *''(SpongeBob looks at the hole where Squidward and SpongeBob give conversations as SpongeBob sees someone with a long brown coat with a brown pinstripe and white shirt combination with brown trousers sprint away.)'' *SpongeBob: Squidward? Did you see that person with that cool long coat? *Squidward: No. *SpongeBob: Tell me when you find him. *Squidward: K. *''(SpongeBob gets on with his frying before he hears a sizzling sound near the back door. SpongeBob opens the door and there's nothing.)'' *SpongeBob: I must be hearing things. *''(One of the customers bites into a Krabby Patty and they start to groan in a zombie way, Squidward is fast asleep as someone throws a chair at SpongeBob. SpongeBob closes his eyes as someone grabs his hands)'' *???: Come on, then! *''(The person that SpongeBob saw in the long brown coat takes him around the back door.)'' *???: There seems to be a large quantity of possessed fish in the restaurant. Are you okay, Mister ??? *SpongeBob: SpongeBob. *???: I'm sure I've heard you somewhere. So, zombies... They're not gaseous at all. Living, breathing, zombies. *SpongeBob: But how can there be zombies from a fast food chain? *???: SpongeBob, do you know anything about the distributor of the burger meat? *SpongeBob: Err... I'll ask my boss, by the way. What's your name? *???: I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor, nothing else. *''(The Doctor winks at SpongeBob. SpongeBob goes back inside and opens the door of Mr Krabs's office. The boss is working at his desk.)'' *SpongeBob: Sir... Who distributes our burgers? *Mr Krabs: The Bikini Bottom Beefy Burgers Limited. *SpongeBob: Thanks, sir! *''(He sprints back to the Doctor, who's still waiting outside.)'' *SpongeBob: I've got it. Bikini Bottom Beefy Burgers Limited. *Doctor: Thank you, by the way. Have you got a car? *''(They later arrive at the company.)'' *Doctor: They do like to advertise themselves. Come on, let's get inside. *SpongeBob: You need access from a restaurant to get inside there. *Doctor: Oh, don't worry. I'm here for everything. *''(The duo come inside through the double doors and they see a receptionist behind a desk.)'' *Receptionist: Hello, how can I help you? *Doctor: Mister SpongeBob... *SpongeBob: SquarePants. *Doctor: Mister SpongeBob SquarePants and John Smith to sign in. *''(The receptionist looks at the clock, it's 2:06pm.)'' *Receptionist: Just go through that door on the right of you two. *Doctor: Many thanks. *''(As they go out, the receptionist calls the head of the company. The Doctor and SpongeBob search their way to the head of the company as they luckily find the door with the CEO inside.)'' *Doctor: Oh, that was easy. *SpongeBob: Took a couple of doors. *CEO: Now. Before you two get called out of the building. What do you want? *Doctor: Straight to the point. Your burgers seem to have a chemical in them which turn them into dead or alive zombies. *CEO: I'm sorry, sir. We never put 'any' chemicals in our beef. However, it's a 'different' meat to the others. *SpongeBob: You don't mean?! *CEO: Alien meat. *Doctor: Oh yes, and it's a alien meat that I know of. That makes it all the more useful for me and you at SpongeBob. *CEO: I'm afraid that I'm going to have to let you two go. *Doctor: Oh. That's okay. *''(He leaves the CEO's office with SpongeBob. He starts to run towards the main part of the building. He starts to sonic the place, destroying the machinery and starting to blow up the place. SpongeBob keeps a hold of the Doctor's hands as they run out of the building and see it explode from afar.)'' *Doctor: There you go, nothing to meat. Come on, let's get to somewhere safe. *''(They walk away from the destroyed building as the CEO twitches.)'' *CEO: You will never destroy us. *''(The Doctor gets SpongeBob to the Tardis.)'' *SpongeBob: So, what's this? *Doctor: Well, take a look. *''(The Doctor opens the doors to the Tardis console, SpongeBob is flabbergasted.)'' *SpongeBob: It's a wooden spaceship and it's bigger on the inside! It's a bigger and better interior design than my house. *Doctor: So, want a first trip? *SpongeBob: Wherever I like? *Doctor: Sure. *''(The Doctor closes the doors.)'' *Doctor: Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready? *SpongeBob: No. *Doctor: Off we go then. *''(The Tardis dematerializes with a big jolt. They hold on for dear life.)'' *SpongeBob: Blimey, it's really bumpy. *Doctor: Welcome aboard, SpongeBob SquarePants. *SpongeBob: It's my own pleasure, Doctor. *''(The Tardis ends up travelling through the time vortex as the episode ends.)'' Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Shows written by Ghastlyop Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Doctor Who Category:SpongeBob SquarePants (character) Category:Crossovers Category:Doctor Who Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:2015 Category:Time Travellers Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts